Ravenna War Cementery
ראו גם: The Commonwealth Cemeteries and Memorials in Italy thumb|ימין|300px|ביקור בבית הקברות הצבאי ברוונה הכולל את הריכוז הגדול של חללי הבריגדה היהודית thumb|ימין|החללים מארץ ישראל כנראה בחלקה ה-IV בית הקברות הצבאי (Ravenna War Cementery) מצוי 12 ק"מ מערבית מהעיר רוונה, בדרך "SS16" מרוונה לפררה, ליד הכפר פיאנג'יפאנה (Piangipane) הכלול בתחום העיר רוונה. קבורים בו 927 חללי מלחמות העולם, רובם ממלחמת העולם השנייה. בינהם מצוי הריכוז הגדול ביותר של חללי הבריגדה , 33 במספר היו חללי הבריגדה העברית (Jewish Infantry Brigade Group), שהוטמנו בבית הקברות ברוונה. בעבר התקיים במקום טקס זכרון. בית הקברות פתוח לביקורים והכניסה אליו גם לבעלי ניידות מוגבלת. לבירורים רצוי להתקשר לבריטניה : 01628507200 באתר נכתב:. Among those buried in the cemetery are 33 men of the Jewish Infantry Brigade Group which was formed in September 1944, chiefly by volunteers from Palestine; the burials at Ravenna form the largest concentration of casualties from the Brigade. אקטואליה עופר אדרת כתב בעיתון הארץ מיום 5 באוקטובר 2014 על בעקבות הבריגדה האבודה וכך כתב בפתיח: במלאות 70 שנה להקמת החטיבה היהודית הלוחמת יצאה בתו של מפקדה הארצישראלי למסע לאיתור משפחות 35 חלליה, שנפלו כשלחמו בנאצים. יעל דרייבר יצאה לפני חצי שנה להרפתקה היסטורית־בלשית יוצאת דופן. היא נברה בארכיונים בישראל ובעולם, עיינה בספרי זיכרון שהעלו אבק בחדרי הנצחה נשכחים, נסעה לבתי אבות, טלפנה אל עשרות אנשים וחרשה את האינטרנט. המטרה היתה לאתר 35 משפחות שבניהן שילמו בחייהם לאחר שהחליטו להיות שותפים לאחד הפרקים המסעירים בתולדות העם היהודי. היא מחפשת פרטים על החיילים הבאים: להשלמת המשימה היא מחפשת כעת את בני משפחתם של שלושת החללים האחרונים ברשימה: מיכאל ויז'בינסקי או איזביצקי, שנולד ב–1911 בטורק בפולין; שולי (סלומון, שלמה) לייזר, יליד 1916 מרומניה, שעלה לארץ ב–1941 באונייה דריאן ב'. שמות מכריו בארץ היו ככל הנראה ר' ויינברג מרחוב הירקון 132 בתל אביב ונריצה בוריאן מרחוב מלצ'ט 34 בתל אביב; ומנחם/נחום ברגר־יעקובי ממרגיטה שברומניה. החללים הטמונים בבית הקברות חלק ניכר מהחללים הטמונים בבית הקברות הם מחיל המשלוח הקנדי, שהיה חלק ממחנה בעלות הברית בפלישה לאיטליה. בתקופה שבין 2 לבין 22 בדצמבר 1944 נהרגו בקרבות 548 חיילים קנדיים מהקורפוס הקנדי הראשון, במערכה אשר נערכה בתנאים של גשם זלעפות, שטפונות שדה המערכה היה בחלקו בעמק נהר הפו, העולה על גדותיו בשנים גשומות, מחסור בתגבורת צבאית ובסוגי תחמושת שכן רוב המשאבים הופנו לקרב הסופי על גרמניה שהחל באותו מועד וכל זה בשעה שההתנגדות הגרמנית נמשכה במלוא עוצמתה. אמנם העיר רוונה נכבשה כבר בראשית דצמבר 1944, אך הקרבות נמשכו בלחימה על חציית הנהרות: סניו (Senio) ולמונה (Lamone). מערכה אשר כונתה "ההתקדמות בחציית הנהרות". רק במתקפת חורף, בין ינואר 1945 לבין אפריל 1945, נשברה ההתנגדות הגרמנית. אחת המשימות האחרונות של הכוחות הקנדיים הייתה לטהר את השטחים המוצפים בין העיר רוונה לבין הלגונה קומאקיו (Comacchio lagoon). בסיומה הכוחות הקנדיים הועברו לצפון מערב אירופה (כמו הבריגדה היהודית). בבית הקברות טמונים גם 33 חללים ממלחמת העולם הראשונה שהיו קבורים בבתי קברות בסביבה: Gradisca ,Arzigano, Fano , Monterosso al Mare. קבוצות אחרות של חללים ממלחמת העולם השנייה היו מחילות המשלוח אשר הגיעו מהודו ומניו זילנד. בינהם יש 63 חללים שלא זוהו. מצבות נבחרות מבית הקברות מאתר אגודת הידידות תמונה:200x350HPIM0314.jpg| תמונה:200x350HPIM0315.jpg| תמונה:200x350HPIM0316.jpg| תמונה:200x350HPIM0342.jpg| תמונה:200x350HPIM0343.jpg| תמונה:410x350HPIM0280.jpg|מקום קבורתו לא נודע תמונות מבית הקברות הצבאי ברוונה בשנת 1945 מתוך אוסף התמונות של : חייל בגדוד השני של הבריגדה היהודית אריה בורוכוביץ PAL 16225 E-COY Second Infentory Batalion - אז מזכרון יעקב בשנת 2007 מ קדומים קובץ:Jews brigade tomb ravenna 1945A.jpg| קובץ:Jews brigade tomb ravenna 1945B.jpg| קובץ:Jews brigade tomb ravenna 1945C.jpg| תמונות מטקס הזכרון ברוונה - 2007 התמונות באדיבות היחידה להנצחת החייל, משרד הביטחון, בשנת 2007 תמונה:Ravenna jew cementary 1.jpg| תמונה:Ravenna jew cementary 2.jpg| תמונה:Ravenna jew cementary 4.jpg| תמונות משנת 2012 *מויקישיתוף *אלבום פרטי הערות שוליים קישורים חיצוניים * אתר עם שמות החללים - אגודת הידידים (Associazione Amici della Brigata Ebraica) *האתר הרישמי של בית הקברות * מנוע חיפוש לחללי האימפריה במלחמות העולם * החי"ל (הבריגדה היהודית) באתר "ההגנה". *על אחד מחללי הבריגדה מתוך אתר יזכור של משרד הבטחון ראו גם *הגדוד העברי השני * המערכה על נהר סניו *בריזיגלה *טרוויזיו לקריאה נוספת * ד"ר יעקב ליפשיץ (הרב הצבאי של הבריגדה) ספר הבריגדה היהודית, הוצאת יבנה, 1947. אמיליה-רומאניה רוונה קטגוריה:רוונה